<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>燙傷的左手，凍傷的右手 by iamnotelsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954852">燙傷的左手，凍傷的右手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa'>iamnotelsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>燙傷的左手，凍傷的右手 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik - Fandom, Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>燙傷的左手，凍傷的右手 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>燙傷的左手，凍傷的右手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「秀彬你怎麼在這裡？」姜昇植剛脫下衣服，轉過身準備拿表演服，卻被跟在他身後進來的鄭秀彬搞得不知所措。<br/>「我也要換衣服啊。」鄭秀彬抬起手，姜昇植才注意到他手上的表演服，「那你可以在外面等我換好再進來啊。」姜昇植突然意識到自己正赤裸著上半身，抬起手擋在胸前，卻絲毫阻止不了鄭秀彬對他的身體刻意打量的眼神。<br/>「呀！鄭秀彬你在看哪裡啊？」姜昇植伸手推他，鄭秀彬卻一把抓住了他的手腕，「昇植哥，我們是不是很久沒做了？」<br/>姜昇植搖了搖頭，看著臉上帶笑的鄭秀彬，他心裡開始著急了，「前幾天明明才做過，鄭秀彬你說謊不打草稿的嗎？」<br/>「我只有和昇植哥說話才不打草稿喔。」鄭秀彬一把將姜昇植推向牆壁，姜昇植被嚇得渾身抖了一下。<br/>鄭秀彬輕舔了舔嘴唇，湊上了他胸前的紅點吸吮著。<br/>姜昇植無法克制的呻吟出聲，半晌才想起來自己和鄭秀彬在更衣室里，他抬手想捂住自己的嘴，卻被鄭秀彬一把拉開。<br/>「昇植哥叫大聲一點呀！我想聽。」鄭秀彬露出天真無邪的笑，在姜昇植耳里他的話語卻邪惡的不得了。<br/>鄭秀彬明明知道他忍不了的，好幾次差點被別人發現的場景還歷歷在目，鄭秀彬卻還是以自己的性需求為優先了。<br/>絲毫不考慮姜昇植的處境。<br/>「啊……秀……秀彬……」姜昇植驚呼出聲，怒瞪著將手撫上他的分身的鄭秀彬。<br/>鄭秀彬倒是一臉無辜的看著他，將皮帶解開之後一把扯下了他的褲子。<br/>「要……要在這裡做嗎？」姜昇植的手撫著臉，有些無奈地問著，鄭秀彬沒有理會他，隔著內褲撫摸著他，沒有任何要回答他的問題的意思。<br/>鄭秀彬手上的動作沒有停下，眼神卻玩味的注視著姜昇植，姜昇植似乎也懂了他眼神的暗示，糊裡糊塗的連內褲就將他的褲子脫下。<br/>鄭秀彬一直都很喜歡姜昇植的觸摸，和摸自己的感覺不一樣，姜昇植的手總是能讓他硬挺的很容易，他特別喜歡被他摸硬的感覺。<br/>「秀彬這樣可以嗎？」姜昇植本來注視著他，用心的動作著，這時才抬頭看向了鄭秀彬。<br/>鄭秀彬點了點頭，一把將姜昇植攬過吻著他，舌頭肆意的闖入他的口腔交換著蜜液，還刻意發出吸吮的聲音，不出所料姜昇植生氣地抬起手指戳了戳他的胸膛。<br/>鄭秀彬沒有理會他，突然一屁股坐到更衣室的椅子上，目光沒有離開過姜昇植。<br/>「昇植哥用嘴巴幫我吧。」鄭秀彬的身體稍微向後傾，姜昇植倒是聽話的蹲下身子，跪在鄭秀彬的雙腿之間，手捧著他的粗大就放入了口中。<br/>鄭秀彬被這溫熱刺激的差點就射了，他的雙手緊抓著姜昇植的頭想讓自己更深入，姜昇植盡力地不讓自己的牙齒觸到他。<br/>鄭秀彬從來都不知道，姜昇植所瞭解的情愛之事，全都是韓勝宇教他的。<br/>「昇植哥又進步啦！是誰教你的呢？」鄭秀彬總算松開本來緊抓著姜昇植的手，抬手撫了撫他的頭髮。<br/>姜昇植除了味道像小狗，被摸頭的時候，表情也像小狗一樣，總是會不自覺地露出舒服的表情，讓人情不自禁的想知道如果再多摸幾下，這只小狗是不是就會乖乖地跟回家。<br/>就算不跟回家也該在我腳邊多蹭幾下吧。<br/>鄭秀彬看著姜昇植盡力的吞吐著，下身又比剛才更硬了，他一把將姜昇植從地板拉起來，讓他跨坐在他腿上。<br/>姜昇植有些不知所措的將手臂圈住鄭秀彬的脖子，鄭秀彬一隻手攬著姜昇植的腰，另一隻手則將兩人的一起握著，上下搓揉著。<br/>姜昇植努力克制著不發出聲音，鄭秀彬看著正在努力抑制自己的姜昇植，手上的動作更是變本加厲，手指輕摳著他的鈴口。<br/>姜昇植倒吸一口氣，腿也不自覺的圈住鄭秀彬的腰，鄭秀彬聽著他的輕聲低吟，滿意地加快了手上的速度。<br/>姜昇植果然一下就射了。<br/>就著手上的白濁，鄭秀彬探入了他的後穴，卻驚訝的發現他早已濕透了，手指能夠很輕鬆地探入。<br/>姜昇植想阻止鄭秀彬，卻又整個人渾身無力的攤在他身上。<br/>鄭秀彬總是能輕易的觸到他的敏感點。<br/>「秀……秀彬……不能……射在……裡面……」姜昇植靠近他的耳朵輕聲的說，聲音暖暖的環繞著鄭秀彬的耳朵有些癢。<br/>「我有帶喔。」鄭秀彬從上衣口袋掏出套套，姜昇植有些不滿的瞪著他，這傢伙分明是預謀好的。<br/>「我只是隨時都有準備，絕對不是預謀好的喔。」鄭秀彬像是早就看透姜昇植想說什麼一樣，聽完鄭秀彬的話，姜昇植臉紅的不像樣。<br/>他真的太討厭鄭秀彬了，總是能看透他內心的想法。<br/>想做的時候，比起像韓勝宇那樣對他予取予求，更多時候是他想要的時候，被鄭秀彬給看出來了。<br/>姜昇植接過鄭秀彬遞過來的套套，用嘴撕開之後，輕手輕腳地套著。<br/>他清楚的聽到了自己咬套套包裝時，鄭秀彬吞了口水的聲音。<br/>「昇植哥坐上來自己動吧。」鄭秀彬雙手撐在椅子上，看著姜昇植渾身僵住的樣子。<br/>他從來就不喜歡女上位，因為會進入的很深，那種整個人被佔有被填滿的感覺他真的太厭惡了。<br/>韓勝宇喜歡用後背位，至於平常都正面來的鄭秀彬到底想幹嘛他心裡完全沒個底。<br/>姜昇植跪在椅子，就著現在的姿勢，手扶著鄭秀彬的分身緩緩地坐了下去。<br/>「啊……嗯啊……」雖然沒有直接到底，但也還是比平常深了許多，姜昇植的雙手扶著鄭秀彬的肩，用腿的力量向上，又重重的向下。<br/>姜昇植喘著氣，看著鄭秀彬臉上明顯的笑意，這傢伙估計又想到什麼折磨他的方法了。<br/>鄭秀彬總是能想出很多把戲，做的體位，用的道具，能改變的他都想嘗試。<br/>姜昇植純當是小朋友好奇心爆棚，倒也配合著他。<br/>雖然偶爾會有承受不住的時候。<br/>例如現在。<br/>鄭秀彬突然配合著他上下的頻率動著下身，比剛剛又更深入讓姜昇植克制不住地叫了出來。<br/>鄭秀彬的雙手扶著他的腰站了起來，姜昇植嚇的雙手雙腳都緊扒著鄭秀彬，鄭秀彬滿意的舔了舔嘴唇，就著這個姿勢就開始抽插。<br/>每一次抽出後又深深地進入，姜昇植仰著頭呻吟著，想伸手遮自己的嘴卻又怕會從鄭秀彬身上掉下去。<br/>對於他有些隱忍的反應，鄭秀彬有些不滿的手伸向了他的分身，在前後夾擊之下，姜昇植呻吟的聲音果然如預期中的增大了。<br/>姜昇植叫得梨花帶淚，眼淚都被逼出來了，突然一陣敲門聲，讓他嚇的捂住了嘴，鄭秀彬也減慢了身下的動作。<br/>「昇植，你和秀彬在裡面做什麼？」是韓勝宇的聲音，姜昇植心都涼了一半。<br/>「發……發聲練習……」鄭秀彬那小子還不識相的突然用力了一下，姜昇植狠瞪了他一眼，他卻沒有要停止的意思。<br/>姜昇植真的恨透了沒有辦法阻止鄭秀彬的自己。</p><p>「昇植你怎麼了？」韓勝宇將耳朵貼著門聽著，果然聽到了若有似無的抽插聲和姜昇植隱忍的呻吟聲。<br/>「沒……沒事……」姜昇植轉過頭狠狠的瞪了鄭秀彬一眼，鄭秀彬倒是裝作沒事，繼續著身下的動作。<br/>「啊……鄭秀彬……你輕點……」驚覺在門外的韓勝宇可能聽得到，姜昇植緊捂著嘴，像是說錯話被抓包的小孩子。<br/>「昇植，秀彬對你怎麼了嗎？為什麼要他輕點？」韓勝宇臉上帶著笑，手輕輕的抓著把手試圖開門，發現他們居然沒鎖門。<br/>「姜昇植和鄭秀彬到底是多急啊……」他輕輕的將門打開了一個小縫，果然看到姜昇植被鄭秀彬抱著，下半身不斷地進入又退出。<br/>姜昇植仰著頭輕聲低吟著，「鄭秀彬！要是勝宇哥聽到了怎麼辦？」他的聲音不大，卻剛好是韓勝宇也聽得到的音量。<br/>「那就讓他聽啊！」鄭秀彬坐回了椅子上，示意姜昇植自己動，「他又不是第一次聽，昇植哥不是早就和他做過了嗎？」<br/>聽著鄭秀彬的一字一句，姜昇植害羞的整張臉埋在他的肩窩，「不是有沒有做過的問題……嗯……啊……」<br/>鄭秀彬突然頂了一下，害他的音量不小心又大了起來。<br/>「你這個討厭鬼。」姜昇植抬手揍了鄭秀彬幾拳，但在鄭秀彬眼裡就只是撒嬌而已。<br/>他從來沒和鄭秀彬提過自己和韓勝宇做過，如果他都能知道的話，韓勝宇一定也知道他和鄭秀彬做過了吧。<br/>雖然早就知道鄭秀彬對於自己異於其他哥哥的情感，但是在被鄭秀彬壓在身下的時候，他卻沒有拒絕。<br/>不想拒絕。<br/>韓勝宇在他心裡的占比太大了，他不在的時候姜昇植就只會胡思亂想。<br/>想著他是不是除了自己其實誰都可以。<br/>想著自己會不會哪一天變成另一個人的替代品。<br/>當鄭秀彬壓在他身上，說著自己真的很喜歡昇植哥，看不得昇植哥為了勝宇哥而痛苦。<br/>只是勝宇哥的替代品也沒關係，鄭秀彬當時邊脫他褲子邊輕聲的說。<br/>「對……對不起……」姜昇植輕聲地在鄭秀彬對耳邊說，「哥道什麼歉呢？」<br/>「因為……」姜昇植話還沒說完，只見鄭秀彬突然眼神銳利的看著門口。<br/>「勝宇哥，偷窺不好喔。」姜昇植轉過頭，看著韓勝宇走了進來，還順手將門鎖上。<br/>他真的覺得自己完了。<br/>他對鄭秀彬的感情就像左手被燙傷一樣，來得快去得也快，一時的溫暖也只會造成一時的傷害。<br/>而他對韓勝宇的感情就像右手被凍傷一樣，一時半會好不了，只能做好防護，慢慢的等他自己修復。<br/>是他太看得起自己了。<br/>但是，左手和右手，不管是被燙傷還是被凍傷，不也還是他的手嗎？<br/>姜昇植整個人被嚇得窩在鄭秀彬懷裡，韓勝宇直接坐到了鄭秀彬身旁，脫下褲子就抓著姜昇植的手放到了自己的粗大上。<br/>「昇植，你怎麼這麼急啊？連門都忘了鎖。」韓勝宇喜歡這樣對他說話，因為他總會因為害羞而變得更敏感。<br/>「我……我才……沒有……」姜昇植抬起頭看向了韓勝宇，韓勝宇一把攬過他的頭吻住了他。<br/>被晾在一旁的鄭秀彬將姜昇植轉過身後，伸手握住了他的分身上下搓揉著，姜昇值發出了嚶嚀聲，鄭秀彬的前後夾擊讓他完全無法控制自己。<br/>韓勝宇的粗大在他的手上漲大，姜昇植示意韓勝宇站起身，將它整個納入了口中，努力的吞吐著。<br/>韓勝宇輕撫了撫姜昇植的頭，姜昇植像隻小狗一樣抬起頭看向他，他好像又更硬了。<br/>鄭秀彬手愛撫著姜昇植，嘴唇湊近了他的耳朵輕咬著，暖暖的氣息搞得姜昇植有些癢，聳了聳肩示意鄭秀彬不要再玩了。<br/>鄭秀彬當然不會放過他，更何況他現在正服務著韓勝宇，注意力根本就不在他身上。<br/>「嗯……啊……秀……秀彬……」姜昇植因為舒服而呻吟著，鄭秀彬緊抓著他的腰開始了最後衝刺，「啊……秀……秀彬……」姜昇植將韓勝宇從自己的嘴裡拿了出來，用手繼續原本的動作。<br/>鄭秀彬拉過姜昇植吻著他，韓勝宇蹲下身跪在了姜昇植的雙腿一間，直接含住了姜昇植的下身。<br/>「勝……勝宇哥……」姜昇植舒服的差點就暈過去，韓勝宇舔了舔他的鈴口，他就舒服的射在了他的嘴裡。<br/>姜昇植突然夾緊下身，鄭秀彬一時半會沒忍住，也射了。<br/>韓勝宇將姜昇植的白濁全吞了下去，韓勝宇看著鄭秀彬喘著氣，一把將姜昇植從他身上拉開，讓他扶著牆壁就想直接進入。<br/>「等等……勝宇哥……」姜昇植依舊喘著氣，朝著一旁的鄭秀彬瞪了一眼，鄭秀彬才不情不願的又掏出了一個套套。<br/>「勝宇哥……衣服不能弄髒……」姜昇植將套套用嘴巴撕開，果不其然的，韓勝宇也吞了口口水。<br/>「勝宇哥真是的……怎麼和秀彬一樣……」姜昇植替他套上之後，站起身回到了原本的位置，屁股翹得老高了。<br/>「但我比鄭秀彬更能讓你舒服不是嗎？」韓勝宇舔了舔嘴唇，對準之後直接整根沒入，姜昇植依舊沒忍住所以叫出了聲。<br/>鄭秀彬蹲下身吻住了他，姜昇植抱著他的脖子回應著他的吻，鄭秀彬抓著他的手就往自己的下身摸索。<br/>感受到姜昇植的注意力不在自己的身上，韓勝宇一把握住了姜昇植的下體上下搓揉著，卻壞心的堵住鈴口不讓他射出來。<br/>姜昇植忍得全身都漲紅了，「勝……勝宇哥……想……想出來……」他轉頭看向了依舊努力動著下身的韓勝宇，聲音帶著哭腔祈求著。<br/>「嗯……不然你說說看，你比較喜歡跟我做，還是比較喜歡跟秀彬做？」聽到韓勝宇的問句，本來正愛撫著姜昇植乳頭的鄭秀彬也好奇地抬起頭來。<br/>姜昇植看了一眼韓勝宇又看一眼鄭秀彬之後，垂著頭不敢說話。<br/>「昇植哥？」鄭秀彬捧起他的臉，眼睛看進了他的眼裡，像是在說著，選勝宇哥的話我也沒關係啊。<br/>秀彬啊，你知道你越是這樣我越有罪惡感嗎。<br/>「都……都喜歡……」姜昇植說的很小聲，韓勝宇也不知道有沒有聽清，他緊抓著姜昇植的腰，速度比剛剛快了許多。<br/>「都……都喜歡……」姜昇植大喊，「不管是秀彬還是勝宇哥，我都喜歡。」<br/>很顯然，韓勝宇對於聽到的答案不是很滿意，倒是鄭秀彬捧著他的臉，直接湊上去吻著他。<br/>「昇植……我下次一定要聽到確切的答案。」韓勝宇緊抓著他的腰又抽插了幾下終於射了，鄭秀彬含住了姜昇植的分身，他也直接秒射在他嘴裡。<br/>姜昇植看了一眼正站在他左手邊品嚐著他的味道的鄭秀彬，和正站在他右手邊因為剛洩完而喘著氣的韓勝宇。<br/>姜昇植真的不知道以後該怎麼辦了。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>